Not to Wake a Princess
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: It's amazing what a girl can overhear while pretending to be asleep.  -TerraxAqua-


**This little blurb came to me while laying by the pond, resting my eyes, and basking in prayer and the Lord's peace and presence. Therefore, humorous fic-lings are born.**

"Ventus, what do you mean, you lost it?"

"Well, I had it when we were star-gazing the other night, so I think it might be around here somewhere."

"You know what Aqua's going to do to you if you don't find it, right?"

"Yeah I know. Don't make me think about it. It's throwing off my train of thought."

"Pff. Short drive."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"Shh! Ventus, shut up!"

"Oh, right."

"If you really want to find this thing without getting pulverized first, just do what I say."

"Okay."

"First, you already said you last remember having it around here, right?"

"Right."

"Now, what were you doing right after the last time you had it?"

"Um, well, I was stargazing with you guys, I took it out to look at it, then I put it back in my pocket and got up and you tried to pick a fight so we ended up having to spar."

"What? I did not! You asked for it!"

"Now look who's being loud!"

"Oh, just shut up already! You know she's a light sleeper! It was a bad idea just coming out here to help you in the first place."

"You were the one who wanted to come out here to "go stargazing"."

* * *

_"You were the one who wanted ta come out here ta "sta-gazin"! I bet you just wanted to be wit' Aqua!"_

_"What? I did not! It was your fault we had to come out here in the first place!"_

_"I couldn't help it! I hadta pee and the bafroom door was lockeded!"_

_"So, what, I'm your bodyguard now? You're five years old!"_

_"Masta Ewekis said you hasta keep an eye on me!"_

_"I don't think he meant while you were going to the bathroom."_

_"I bet you're just out here 'cuz you lost Aqua's favowite dolly while we was playing "Knights and Pwincesses"."_

_"Wha? Hmpf. I just don't see why I gotta be the dragon all the time! It's not fair!"_

_"Teehee. That's 'cuz Aqua likes me better than you."_

_"She does not!"_

_"Hehee. Does too."_

_"Does not!"_

_"Then why is I always da knight in shinin' awmor?"_

_"Um, because. You couldn't be a dragon if you tried."_

_"Dat's mean, Tewa!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well, when we grow up, I'm gonna be Aqua's REAL knight in shining armor and I'm gonna save her from REAL dragons with my awesome keyblade!"_

_"Then yer gonna marry her and live happily ever after?"_

_"Well, uh, yeah, of course! That's how it goes in all the stories, right?"_

_"Dat's not fair, Tewa! Aqua and me are the ones who are gonna get married!"_

_"Liar. Aqua's like your mommy. And that makes me your daddy, so Aqua…is mine."_

_"Yer so mean, Tewa! Jus' 'cuz you're older doesn't mean you can get your way all the time!"_

_"Okay, fine, you wanna spar for it?"_

_"But Tewa! You're gonna wake her up!"_

_"Oh man. How long has she been sleeping there?"_

_"I dunno. I had to go potty, remember?"_

_"You mean you just—in front of a GIRL?"_

_"Well, da Masta said, "Come what may so you can show da world-"."_

_"Ugh, Ven, that's not what he meant."_

_"Oh."_

_"Oi. Come on, Ven, let's go back inside before she wakes up."_

_"But what 'bout her dolly?"_

_"I dunno. I guess I'll try to make her another one, and if I fail, I'll just have to apologize."_

_"Hehee. Then after you get beat up, Aqua and I are gonna get married."_

_"Not a chance, pipsqueak."_

* * *

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault! You 're such a pest!"

"Geez, Terra, but your pants ARE fat. Got something you're trying to hide? Extra desserts, perhaps?"

"Ven, please, let's not start this again. If we don't get outta here soon, she's gonna wake up."

"Right. I keep forgetting."

"How can you forget when your neck is at stake?"

"I dunno. Is a neck really that important?"

"Ugh. Just go back inside, Ventus. If you stay out here, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you can be such a killjoy."

She slowly opened one eye when she no longer heard voices or footsteps. A slight smirk on her face, she spoke, "So, Terra, what did you guys lose THIS time?"

Terra jumped and turned around to face her, "A-Aqua, hey."

If the fake smile on his face and the sweat accumulating on his brow weren't enough, the uneasiness in his voice gave him away much more than he thought it did, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that, Terra. I was awake the whole time." Darn. She hadn't really meant to let out her secret just yet.

"You were?" came his defeated tone.

"Yeah. So, what was it?"

"Um, well, Ven…lost his Wayfinder."

She sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to find it."

"You're…not mad?"

"Why would I be? You came out to help him."

"But I—"

"So did you really come out to help him or did you come out to go "star-gazing"?"

"Well I—"

A laugh escaped her lips, "It's okay, Terra. Don't worry about it." She paused, "From what I understand, you won the sparring contest. Either that, or Ven just gave up. So, really…you still want to marry me?"

"WHAT? You mean you—But…Aqua, how…I—That was almost ten years ago!"

He was so flabbergasted. She let out a chuckle, "If you're looking for Ven's Wayfinder, it's probably in the nook between the big rock and the lamppost, right next to my old doll."

"Heh, what? How did you—"

"Silly Terra. The replacement doll you gave me had a head made out of a block of wood…and it had YOUR name on the back of it."

"Oh."

**I've never tried a mostly-dialogue one, so this fit perfectly. I hope it came out as funny as it was in my head. Lord bless, and I'm praying for all of you!**


End file.
